Kung Fu Panda Style:Romeo and Juliet
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Hey guys this just came into my head after reading the last chapter for "TiPo Fairy Tale" without that story we won't have this one sorry if it's carppy. Rated T for safety
1. Characters

**Hey guys I couldn't keep this story to myself but for now I'll give who is who but don't worry I'll try not to end it like the play and it'll be a slight different**

**Romeo:Po**

**Juliet:Tigress**

**Capulet:Shifu**

**Montegue:Mr. Ping**

**Murcutio:Mantis**

**Nurse:Viper**

**Benvolio:Crane**

**Tybalt:Tai Lung**

**Paris:Shen**

**Montegue's wife:Mrs. Yoe**

**Capulet's wife: Maria**

** Friar Laurence: Oogway**

**Rosaline:Song**

**Peter:Zeng**


	2. Meeting

**Hey guys updating on most of my stories today hopefally all of them but here's chapter and thanks ****ShadowTeenGirl**** for the Idea. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

Po was walking down the streets thinking of... well nothing really _._"Off! I'm very sorry mam i wasn't..."Po began but stopped when he saw that he bumped into a buetiful female tiger.

"Its alright I was the one who wasn't paying attention."She said and began to pick her stuff up.

"Here let me help you with that"He suggested and helped her out with her things.

"Thanks. Tigress is my name by the way"She said and extende her hand.

"Po Ping"He said and shook her hand.

"Listen I have to go it was nice meeting you Po"Tigress said and started to leave.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"Po asked hoping for a 'yes' to come out of her mouth.

"Maybe... Tell you what? What if you meet me at the bamboo forest at sundown I always go there"She suggested she too wanted to see him again, because once you look at him you can tell he's a really nice guy.

"Ok I'll meet you there"Po said.

"Great! See you at sundown"Tigress said.

* * *

{With PO}

"Aww man"

"Well someone seems happy"Mr. Ping said.

"Oh I am dad"Po began. "I met the most buetiful girl in all of China and I'm supposed to meet her at the bamboo forest at sundown"

"Oooh son don't try anything with her too serious"

"No dad not like that I just met her like a couple hours ago"Po said "But she's buetiful she even looks like the kind of girl who doesn't like too romantic things "

"Well thats the kind of girl you need Po"

"I know. Hey dad mind if I make her our secret ingrediant soup?"He asked.

"Not at all Po"

* * *

{With Tigress}

"Aww"

"Someon looks happy"Viper said. Viper was Tigress's nurse sice her mom couldn't watch due to her 'duties'.

"Oh I am nurse. I met a really nice guy... Well more like bumped into him but he seems so nice and he's sooo cute" Tigress said.

"Well when are going to see him again?"Viper asked

"We're supposed to meet at sundown at the bammboo forest"Tigress said "I'll start heading there now Bye"

"Bye and good luck!"

* * *

**Well there you guys go hope you liked it. Please Review makes my day**


	3. The real beggining

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(Can't wait for the 3rd one)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Mr. Ping and Master Shifu_**

_Mr. Ping and Master Shifu used to be GREAT friends they loved doing things together, but one day Mr. Ping wanted to do noddles and Master Shifu and got into an argument that all of CHINA could hear it._

_"Kung Fu is just pathetic!"Mr. Ping yelled__**(I know kind of stupid to fight of that)**_

_"Cooking is stupid!"Master Shifu yelled. After hours of screaming at each other they decided they would never ever see each other again. But Master Oogway knew that one day their children will bring them back together with the power of LOVE.(Hint, Hint)_

* * *

"Tigress it's time for school you'll be late remember can't be late on the first day!"Viper said. Viper was Tigress's nurse. She's been taking care of her since Master Shifu and his wife adopted her they had too many 'duties' to take care of her.

"I know nurse I was waiting for you to wake up"Tigress said coming out of her room all dressed.

"Well don't you look nice"Viper said seeing Tigress in a red dress going straight down just up to her knee. She was also wearing the ying-yang necklace her mother gave her when she was just came from the orphanage and a red flower on her left ear.

"Thanks"Tigress said.

"Trying to impress the boys on the first day?"Viper ask.

"No I just want to look nice for the first day. I can't look nice or something?"Tigress asked.

"No I'm just saying that lots of boys will be looking at you and will want to go out with you right away"Viper said. Tigress just rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and left. "Have a nice day."

"I will"Tigress said

* * *

"Po come on son you'll be late"Mr. Ping said."Po?" Mr. Ping noticed Po's room was empty, no panda in sight."?" Mr. Ping noticed a note that read:

_Hey dad,_

_Got up SUPER_ _early so I won't be late like the others day. See you after school dad!_

_Sincerly,_

_Po Ping_

Mr. Ping sighed that his son would wake up soo early to get to school it wasn't like him but there's always a first time for everything.

* * *

"Hey PO!"greeted a voice.

"Hey Monkey!"Po said "How's it going?"

"Great man! Hey you think we have a chance of meeting a girl this year?"Monkey asked.

"I don't know man. But... Wait let me guess Mantis is getting you into all of this isn't he?"Po asked.

"Come on man you need to find yourself a girlfriend!"Came another voice it was MANTIS.

"No Mantis not y-..."Po stopped walking when he saw no other than TIGRESS walk into the school"Whoo! Who is that?"Po asked Monkey and Mantis.

"Oh thats the new girl she used to go to some other school last year but I guess she decided to go to come to this school. She is the prettiest girl in the whole Valley have you not seen her before?"Mantis asked. Po shook his head 'no'.

"Hey dude I think some one just got bit by the love bug"Monkey whispered to Mantis. Mantis looked over at Po and saw that his eyes were on Tigress. Mantis and Monkey bursted into laughter at their friend snapping out his daydream.

"What's so funny?"Po asked.

"Somebody is in LOVE!"Monkey and Mantis said in unsion.

"What I am not"Po propsoted. Monkey and Mantis smikered.

"Hey look there goes Tigress!"Mantis said.

"Where?!"Po asked causing the guys to laugh again. Po made a disapointed face and slapped both of them in their heads "OW!"They yelled in pain

* * *

**s that a better beging please let me know what you think. Please Review.**


	4. Love Problem part 1

**Hey guys I'm back with the next to all who reviewed. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Enjoy!**

Po Monkey and Mantis walked to class when Po crashed into one of their friends, Tai-Lung.

"Hey Tai-Lung"Po greeted.

"Hey guys"He greeted back."How's it been?"

"Great!"Po said.

"Hey Tai-Lung Po here has been checking your cousin out"Mantis said.

"Really?"Tai-Lung said in misbelief"I thought you weren't into girls until you finish school"

"Am not"Po said.

"Oh Yeah?"Tai-Lung said and then he saw Tigress actually heading towards them."Hey look Tigress is coming"

"Oh Yeah uh huh there's noway I'm falling for that one again."Po said.

"Hey boys"Tigress said. Po nearly jumped out of his pants when he heard Tigress right behind her causing her to laugh. Po laughed nervously and tried to hide behind his books.

"Hey Tigress I'de like you to meet my good friend Po here"Tai-Lung said.

"Which one is it?"Tigress asked. Monkey, Mantis and Tai-Lung pointed at Po.

"Hehe, Hi"Po said said nervously.

"Hi I'm Tigress"

"Po"

"We'll leave you two alone."Tai-Lung said as he Monkey and Mantis left. Tai-Lung gave him two tumbs.

"So, uh, you new here"Po asked.

"Yes actually I used to go to the school just a few blocks away but since Tai is coming here and he could help me on homework I decided to come her without any doubts."Tigress said as they walked along about there dislikes and likes and were pretty much enjoying time together.

"What are they talking about?"Mantis asked.

"I don't know but- whoa who is that?"Tai-Lung asked

"Oh that's Song she's a Junior this year"Mantis said.

"Dude you know every girl in school or what?"Monkey comented.

"Eh more or less"Mantis said when they realized Tai-Lung walked up to Song."Someone else is in love"

"Hi"Tai-Lung greeted.

"Hi"Song said with a smile.

"Oh, um *clears throat* I'm Tai-Lung"Tai-Lung said.

"I'm Song. Please to meet you Tai-Lung"Song said.

"Please to meet you too Song"Tai-Lung said with a smile"You new or something never seen you here before"

"Yes actually my family is always traveling but we finally settled here for the next couple of years at least. My family is preety busy all over China"

"So you've been all over China then?"Tai-Lung asked.

"Not exactly but we did come here because my dad wants me to marry Mr. Ping's son I haven't even met him yet."Song said. _Mr. Ping's son but that's... Po!_Tai-Lung thought"Uh Tai-Lung you ok?"Song asked.

"Uh yeah everything is fine it's just that I have to go bye."Tai-Lung answered and left Song confused.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review sorry if there wasn't so many TiPo moments in there but I wanted to let Tai-Lung and Song intorduce the love problem**


	5. Love Problem Part 2

**I have nothing to say for now but here is the next chap hope you like it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Enjoy!**

"Wow really? You were adopeted?"Po asked as Tigress finished her story.

"Yeah"Tigress sigh"I had a really rough child hood to tell you the truth"

"I was adopted as well you kow"Po said

"Really?"

"Yeah!By a goose, but I'm gald he's a great father"Po said"He really loves me."

"At least you have someone who loves you"Tigress said.

"What do you mean?"Po asked confused.

"I mean my mother and father have never been home to give me the love i need. Tai-Lung loves me but he's my cousin he's suppose to love me. "Tigress said with a sad sigh. Po was about to tell her that he loves her when Tai-Lung showed up.

"Po!I need to talk to you alone"

"Ok-Whoa!"Po said as Tai-Lung pulled him away"Tai-Lung what is this about?"Po asked.

"About your love problem"Tai-Lung said.

"Tai-Lung you're acting weird, which is nothing new, but what about it?"Po asked.

"I'm affraid you can't go out with Tigress or any other girl."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember man your dad already arrenged you with another girl"

* * *

Tigress was walking when she bumped into an old friend.

"Song?"Tigress said.

"Tigress?"Song said and went to hug her good friend.

"Oh my gosh it's been years since I last saw you!"Tigress said.

"I konw right"Song said. Song and Tigress have know each other since they were five.

_Flashback_

_Tigress was a sad 5 year old girl on the first day of kindergarden and everyone was talking with people they knew but little Tigress knew no one except her cousing Tai-Lung._

_"Don't worry cuz you'll make some friends. Maybe not today but you will"Tai-Lung said before recieving a smack from Viper "Ow"_

_"Now Tai-Lung she'll make friends now head on to class you'll be late"Viper said and Tai-Lung left to class."Now Tigress don't listen to Tai-Lung you'll make friends today, Ok?"_

_"Ok"Tigress sadi and headed to class. Everyone sat where ever they wanted on the rug but no one would sit near Tigress except for a blue(I can't see the color of her eyes clearly.) eyed leapord. _

_"Hi"The girl said._

_"Hi"Tigress said._

_"I'm Song. What you're name?"Song said._

_"Tigress"_

_"Nice to meet you Tigress"_

_"Nice to meet you too Song"That where their friendship first started._

_End of Flashback_

"How have you been?"Tigress asked.

"Great! How aobut you"Song said.

"Fantastic!I just met a friend of my cousing and he's sooo sweet and he listens when I talk to him he makdes me laugh liken noone else. I thing I'm falling in love with him."Tigress said with a smile.

"Oh me too I met a guy too and he's really sweet too and his name is Tai-Lung"

"NO way that my cousing"

"Really?"

"Yeah! But I have a problem my father want me to marry that sycotic peacock over there"Tigress said pointing at a peacok down the hall.

"Eww him?"Song said with a disgusted face. Tigress nodded."You're not the only one my father want me to marry Mr. Ping's son"

"And who would that be?"Tigress asked for she didn't know who Mr. Ping was.

"I believe his name is Po Ping"

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review make my day :)**


	6. Trouble

Chapter 5

"I belive his name is Po Ping"Song said.

"Po Ping?"Tigress asked to make sure she heard it right.

"Yeah"Song asnwered.

"Hmmm... sounds familiar"Tigress said and they continued to walk.

{With Po and Tai- Lung.}

"I know man"Po said.

"What? How do you know?"Tai-Lung asked.

"My dad. He already engaged me with this girl I believe her name is Song"Po said.

"Yeah I know I just met her"Tai-Lung said.

"You did?"

"Yeah I did and man you're lucky she's... oh man how do I discribe her... but man she's wow!"

"Oh great what are we going to do?!"

"About what?"

"You're in love with the Song the girl I'm engaged to. and I'm in love with Tigress, but she's engaged too"Po said.

"Oh right that"

"Yes that!"

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Hey guys"Monkey greeted.

"Hey"Po and Tai-Lung said.

"Hey why the long faces?"Mantis asked.

"Yeah aren't you two happy you found girls you both love"Monkey agreed but only recieved groans from them.

"What's wrong?"Mantis asked.

"What's wrong is that Tigress is already engaged to Shen over there and I'm already engaged to a Song girl Tai-Lung here is in love with!"Po said.

"Oh"

"So what are you guys going to do?"Mantis asked.

"We don't know"

"We love somebody but they're both engaged already"Po said when they bumped into Tigress and Song."Oh hey Tigress."

"Hey Po"Tigress greeted.

"Hey Song"Tai-Lung greeted.

"Hey Tai-Lung"Song greeted.

"Wait you're Song?"Po asked. Song nooded"Man, I was expecting to meet you when I was home with my dad"

"Wait you're Po Ping?"Song asked and Po nooded."Look Po we need to talk to our parents about this engagement"

"I know"

"I need to talk to my parents and nurse about it too"Tigress said when Shen showed up.

"Oh don't worry Tigress I already spoke to them about it"Shen said

"You did?"Tigress asked not believing him.

"Yes, They said it's being moved to the end of this year because I knew how you couldn't wait to marry me"

"What?!"They all said including Monkey and Mantis.

"Yes they said the faster we get married the better isn't it great?"Shen said.

"NO!"Tigress shouted.

"What?No?"Shen said.

"NO! You think I'm marring you because I love you because I don't. I'm only doing it to keep my family happy!"Tigress shouted and the whole school could hear it.

"Listen to me you"Shen said grabbing her by the shoulders nailing her to the wall not caring the whole school was watching."I'm only getting married to you so people will actually listen to me and respect me"

"Hey leave her alone"Po said.

"You stay out of this fatty"

"No I won't"Po said as he pushed Shen of Tigress.

"Alright fatty if you want to fight then let's fight"Shen said.

"I never said I wanted to fight"Po said trying to stay out of trouble but still protect Tigress.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!"The school started to shout."FIGHT!FIGHT!" Monkey and Mantis joined in before recieving a slap form Tai-Lung and Song.

* * *

**Ohoh Cliffhanger hoped you liked it. Sorry if it's crappy. Please Review. Makes My Day! :)**


	7. Master Oogway

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but my computer wasn't working I would of probably finished by now but like I said my computer wasn't working and I also had practice for my Quince and the day of the Quince. Sorry about that. REALLY.**

**Diclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

"FIGHT!FIGHT!"The school started to shout."FIGHT!FIGHT!" Monkey and Mantis joined in before recieving a slap from Tai-Lung and Song. "What?"They whined.

"Don't you remember?"Tai-Lung said"If there's a fight in this school one kid always ends up getting killed!"

"Oh right"Monkey said.

"Po get out of it!"Mantis shouted.

"Shen would you stop this!"Tigress shouted.

"Stay out of this!"Shen shouted back and pushed her to the ground but Po caught her.

"You Ok?"Po asked.

"Yeah"Tigress nodded.

"Look Shen would you stop this someone can get hurt or worse"Po said.

"Very true and that won't be me"She said. Shen was about to attack but Master Oogway suddenly appeared.

"Now that enough Trouble for today Shen"Oogway said."Head on to class"and Shen left with an angry look. Oogway looked at Po and Tigress and could already see these two are the one's who'll bring the best friends back again.

"Thanks Master Oogway"Po finally said.

"No problem. Now both of you bring your parents to the main street of the valley after 6"Oogway said. Po and Tigress just looked at him confused, but agreed. After Oogway left Crane came.

"Hey guys!"He greeted.

"Crane!"Monkey and Mantis said as they went over to their friend.

"Hey buddy"Po said as he too went over along with Tigress and Song.

"Hey what just happened right there?I saw Oogway leaving and I heard he told you two something about meeting on the main street"Crane said looking at Po and Tigress.

"We don't know really, but right now we have a problem with Shen"Tigress said.

"The school bully?"He asked and they all nodded."What promblem exactly?"

"Well my parents changed the wedding until the end of this year, but i'm in love with someone else"Tigress said.

"And I'm in love with someone else too but I'm engaged to Song here"Po said.

"And I'm in love with someone else too"Song said.

"So technacly you all have a love problem?"Crane asked.

"NO not all of us just them four"Monkey said pointing at Po, Tai-Lung and the girls.

"Alright let me talk to your parents about it then. I could get you guys out of this easily"Crane said.

"True. Crane once got Mantis out of this play because Mantis had to play the role of the wife of a carpender and allmost had to KISS him"Po said as it was yesturday.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me"Mantis said. and everyone started to laugh.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go hoped you liked it.**

**Po:Hey!**

**Me:Oh Hey Po! Wait how did you get in here. OUT!**

**Po:Man! You're almost like Tigress when she yelled at me for accidently catching her naked.**

**Me:I said out!*Grabs a pan and Po runs away while Wildkratticusfever chases him***

**Tigress:Anyway while She's chasing Po I'll just let you know that she'll like you to review it'll help her out. Oh and she also wants to know if any of you go to Carl Hayden High School if you know when you can go and get your ID.**

**Me:Hey your in here too!*Starts to Chase Po and Tigress with a pan* OH and please Review.**


	8. WHAT!

**Me:Hey guys long time I haven't updated sorry for the wait it's just that I was really focused on 'Sing off Between Masters' and 'What If' sorry just a heads up I have alot of What if Versions about five I belive but I'll publish them after I'm done with this story.**

**Po:Hey!**

**Me:What are you doing back here.**

**Po:I was wondering if I could do the disclaimer.**

**Me:*Sighs*Go ahead.**

**Po:Disclaimer:She does NOT own Kung Fu Panda. can we do the next thing together.**

**BOTH:ENJOY!**

* * *

"Remember Po take your parents..."Tigress reminded Po for one hundredth time

"To the main street"Po finished."I know I know don't worry I will"Po assured.

"TIGRESS!"A voice called her it was Viper.

"*Sighs* I'm coming!"Tigress shouted."I have to go"Tigress told Po.

"I know but don't you forget to take YOUR parents"Po reminded. Tigress giggled.

"hehe Funny your the one reminding me"Tigress said with a smile. Po laughed too.

"TIGRESS!"Viper called again.

"Bye Po"Tigress said."See you at 6:00"Tigress said to Po while walking towards Viper.

"I'll be counting th seconds I already have 6!"Po said. Tigress laughed and waved good-bye which Po returned.

"Buet ain't she"Mantis said as he came behind him.

"Yeah"Po said still looking at Tigress as she talked with Viper.

"Well good luck big guy with all the arrengments and everything"Mantis said.

"Yeah good luck"Monkey said as Mantis hoped on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys"Po said as he saw them walk away. He looked down. He wasn't sooo sure if his dad would agree with Oogway. But what was really troubleling him was why did Oogway want to see his and Tigress's parents?

**With Tigress..**

"How was school Tigress?"Viper asked.

"Wonderful"Tigress said.

"Good"Viper said although a bit disapointed.

"Whats wrong?"Tigress asked.

"Jade Palace Wedding Moved to tonight!"A goose said from the Village. Tigress ran to the balcony in her room she saw that they were getting every thing ready for tonight.

"Viper you knew about this"Tigress asked as she looked at her nurse.

"Tigress how could you want to marry Shen that soon"Viper said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shen came around not to long ago he told us that you wanted it moved to tonight."

"HE DID WHAT!"Tigress yelled. The whole valley froze for they all heard.

**With Po...**

Po saw the news paper he couldn't belive it there was no point in taking his parents with Oogway anymore. He could maybe cancel the arrengement with Song so Tai-Lung could be happy but he wasn't going to be... Not without Tigress in his life.

* * *

**Me:Well trouble is starting for the star-crossed lovers. Sorry if it's short but I just wanted to update already.**

**Po:Uh...**

**Me:What do you need Po.**

**Po*Laughs nervously*um it's just that Tigress's dress for it...**

**Me:Let me guess she's complaining about it?**

**Po:Well yeah she says it's too girly for her**

**Me:*Sighs*Please Review I need to go and find Tigress a new dress*Leaves***


End file.
